


Silence never sounded more ominous

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [29]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal is left behind when the Tempest returns to khi tasira. Trying to find busy work, he listens in to the away team channel. Until it suddenly goes silent.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Beyond all reason [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202
Kudos: 12





	Silence never sounded more ominous

Jaal looked around the room. What to do? The bed was already made. The desk was a little out of sorts. He could clean it. But what if how it was now was how Scott wanted it. Maybe something else. Why did he always keep their room so neat? And why hadn't Scott taken him with him? No. He knew the answer to that one. Scott had told him why. 

"Cora and Liam started this with me. It's only right we finish this together. Barely need them anyway. Just going to apply SAM's calculations to the interface and then I'll be back to fly to Meridian. I won't even be gone ten minutes probably." He knew Scott was probably right but it didn't stop him worrying. So he had decided to clean their room while he listened in to the comm channel. He didn't want any company while he did so. They would be trying their best to be reassuring him and he didn't want that right now. 

He had a nagging feeling of dread that wouldn't go away. Not even hearing the fire fight with the remnant had stopped it. Just increased it.   
"This is the day everyone in the Initiative has hoped and worked for since we left our own stars." He could hear the joy in his voice. The relief. It was over. He'd been right. Soon he would return and they would celebrate as they flew to Meridian. "SAM, Tempest, what is going on?" 

No.  
"Pathfinder", he heard Kallo respond. "What is it? Pathfinder. Ryder." He raced out of the room, up the ladder and onto the bridge. "Ground team, please respond."  
"We've lost them", Suvi said. "SAM's gone too."  
"Get them back", he demanded. How could they have lost them? And SAM too? He should have insisted he gone with them. This never would have happened if he had gone.  
"The Hyperion is gone too", Suvi said. "Last messages were... An attack. By the Kett. They must have took down the cooms too. Keep trying, Kallo. Gil, we could use you up here." 

After what felt like many frantic attempts later, Gil finally joined them in their attempts.  
"This over there", he muttered from under Kallos console. "And that in there. That should do it. Try it now."  
"Pathfinder, come on."  
"We're here, Tempest."  
"I've got him. I've got-." Suvi pushed him aside as she rushed to his console. "Hey."  
"Pathfinder! Kett took down the comms and attacked the hyperion."  
"I know. The Archon's been planning since his flagship. He used me." 

The pain almost outweighed the anger in his taoshay's voice. That wasn't good.  
"Get Lexi on standby", Cora insisted. "Ryder needs treatment for... something." Hearing the worry in her voice he rushed for the door as Suvi cursed behind him. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Seeing Scott emerge from that door made him feel a little better. He looked okay except for being a little bit more pale. Even though, he still wanted to gather him in his arms and never let go. But he managed to stop himself. His love needed to appear strong right now. The still in control Pathfinder. He managed that until he walked onto the Tempest and collapsed almost immediately into his arms. 

"Scott!" His eyes were closed. His breath very shallow. "Taoshay."  
"He needs Lexi", Cora insisted. "Now."  
"Give him here." He carefully helped Scott into Drack's arms before following him closely to the med bay. Drack set him down before silently clasping a hand on Jaal's shoulder and leaving them with Lexi. She was busy pulling out what seemed like endless vials from the drawers near the bed. He wisely decided to stand on the opposite side of the bed from her. He watched in silence, afraid she'd kick him out if he made a sound, as she started injecting the medicine into Scott. 

After the first couple, there was no change. By the next couple, he started breathing better. And after the next four, he finally opened his eyes though they were glazed and unfocused. Jaal was so relieved. At least until Scott started to scream.   
"Taoshay", he tried to soothe him. "It will be alright." But when he tried to place a comforting hand on his cheek, Scott almost bit him. He pulled away in shock. "Scott."  
"He probably doesn't recognize you", Lexi shouted over his screams. "Under the lip of the bed, pull it out and pass it to me." 

He pulled out a strip of fabric and handed it over Scott to her surprised to see it was attached to the bed. He was even more surprised when Lexi attached the other side to her side of the bed, making it impossible for Scott to sit up or move his upper arms.  
"What?"  
"He needs these shots and I don't want to be bit. The human mouth is filthy."  
"What's even-." Scott's screams increased. "Oh, my darling", he murmured, taking his hand. "It will be alright." He saw Lexi preparing more vials. "Stop that! What are you even giving him?" 

"If you'd prefer I could just let his brain continue to hemorrhage until he's dead for the fourth and final time", she snapped before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jaal. Just... Let me do my job. Even though I hate it right now."  
He didn't know what to say so he kept quiet as she tended to Scott. It seemed an eternity until Scott finally was quiet.  
"Scott?"  
"Give it a minute or two", Lexi said, moving to her desk and sitting down. "Goddess, I think I've aged a hundred years."  
"Thank you, Lexi."  
"Don't thank me yet. We're still not out of it." 

"Stop it. Please", Scott whimpered.  
"Taoshay." Scott looked at him. "There you are."  
"Jaal? What happened?" He tried to sit up. "The hell?" Lexi walked over and undid the strap.  
"Welcome back, Pathfinder. Go slow. The medicine needs a bit more time."  
"How did I get here?" Jaal exchanged glances with Lexi. That wasn't good. "Don't you two start that. I'm fine. I remember walking into the Tempest. Did I pass out?" 

"You did. Scott, I need to talk to you about what happened. Jaal doesn't need to be here if you don't want." Scott studied Lexi while Jaal studied him. And he saw the answer. Scott was always trying to shield him from bad news since khi tasia. If it was bad news, which it better not be, he knew Scott would tell him. In his own way. So he decided to take the choice away from him.  
"Actually, if you'll both excuse me. I need to go call my contacts for the upcoming battle. Now that you're a bit better and in Lexi's very capable hands. Come find me after?" He leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, taoshay."  
"And I you. Thank you."  
"I have no idea what you mean. Think you need to work on your shelesh." He walked out of the room, hopeful and terrified of what the next few hours would hold.


End file.
